


Take the Chill Away

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Don are undercover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Chill Away

Mac stood in the cold air conditioning, the borrowed t-shirt tight against his body. The only warmth came from Don's body pressed against his back and his hands as they caressed his chest.  The warmth of his lover's hands combined with the warmth Don's actions created chased away the chill of the room and cemented their cover while they watched for their suspect. Mac had more several reasons to be glad Don wanted him along. That they would never have a better chance to be as free with their relationship as they did at that moment was first and foremost.


End file.
